The Snowman
by Intelligent Witch
Summary: Albus transfigures a bit of fun for the students staying over Christmas which earns him some special attention from Minerva ADMM


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Frosty is not my character.**

**The Snowman**

Albus and Minerva were walking across the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. They both loved the Christmas season. It meant snow, warm night by the fire and being able to watch a few of the children play in the snow.

That particular day a large group of students were building a snowman together. Albus had long ago seen them from a distance and had been planning a little surprise for them. He knew they would dress him up in a hat and with a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal.

So as he and Minerva drew near the children and to the castle entrance Albus stopped and searched through he snow for a few small twigs.

"Albus, what are you doing?" Minerva asked, surprise and confusion evident in her tone.

"Minerva do you see those children over there working together on a snowman?" Seeing her nod he continued. "I'm going to give them a little surprise. I'm going to find some twigs and transfigure them into a face for the snowman as well as a hat. But the hat is going to have the biggest surprise."

"What is it Albus? Surely you can tell me," Minerva coaxed.

"Sorry Minerva, you will just have to wait and see," Albus chuckled.

So Minerva watched as Albus found the twigs and began to transfigure them into a corncob pipe, a button and two pieces of coal. He used the biggest twig for the hat, transfiguring it into an old, black silk hat. He then muttered a quick _animato_ before turning to Minerva, a smile on his face.

Minerva had caught a whisper but not the actual words so she was still in the dark about what was to happen. Albus led her over to the children where they were just placing the finishing touches on the snowman.

"That is an impressive snowman, children. All he needs now is a face and hat."

Albus held out the objects he had transfigured and the children smiled in delight, and quickly placed them on the snowman. Albus and Minerva then left, leaving the children to their fun. But once out of sight of the children Albus stopped Minerva and began to watch the children, still not letting Minerva in on his secret.

The children had quickly begun a snowball fight not long after the snowman was dressed but they were soon still as statues when they heard a voice and saw the snowman dancing.

He was as alive as he could be and the children were soon talking with him, asking him many questions but the snowman only answered one.

He said, "My name is Frosty the Snowman, I told you I'd be back again some day. Well your good old Professor Dumbledore has helped me with this so now I'm here to spend the day and play!"

The children, though a little shocked, were overjoyed that Professor Dumbledore had enchanted their snowman to talk and play and quickly invited the snowman to join in the snowball game.

Before too long Frosty realised that it would be quite a warm day despite the coo morning. "Let's run and we'll have some fun. Now, before I melt away."

The muggle children laughed realising that it was almost an exact line form the song. The rest of the children though decided that a game of tag was in order. A game was quickly organised with the snowman 'it'.

Albus and Minerva spent the morning watching the children play with the snowman. Their joy and happiness caused the two Professors' faces to shine with happiness.

After an hour of tag the day had heated up considerably considering the time of year and it was time for the snowman to say good bye. He waved good bye and said, "Don't you cry I'll be back again some day. I came back this time didn't I?"

The children watched Frosty leave the grounds until he was a mere spot in the distance over the hills of snow.

As the game of tag ended and Frosty left Minerva turned to look at Albus, staring into his eyes, eyes that shined with glee.

"Well done Albus, I do believe you gave them quite a day. The other children who went home will be quite jealous when they come back."

"Ahh but Minerva it was well worth it. These children are after all children who lost parents to Voldemort, do they not deserve some special attention on the holidays?"

Minerva smiled. "They do indeed Albus, as do you. This is why we're going back to the castle for an afternoon by the fire. Just think of the special attention you can get there."

Minerva winked at Albus before walking away from him and into the castle to prepare for an afternoon of fun and much, much pleasure.

**The End**

**A/N: Okay I don't know how but this morphed into an ADMM story and I like it.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
